1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical propulsion systems which operate on land or on water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several mechanical propulsion systems which utilize a reciprocating or vibratory member to propel a device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,617 of Halvorson et al. a vibration driven vehicle is disclosed including a rotating imbalance which causes a spring to vibrate at its characteristic frequency, imparting a thrust to the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,918 of Srogi a mechanical propulsion system is described which imparts a driving force by means of a shuttle accelerated along a linear path. The shuttle is returned to its original position after it reaches the end of its path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,881 of Auweele teaches a prime mover which can move a vehicle in space, on earth, in the water, or in the air. The device includes a pair of displaceable masses, where a first mass is driven in reciprocation by a crank and rod assembly. Kinetic energy from the first mass is stored as potential energy in a spring, where it is converted back into kinetic energy to provide thrust to a second mass.